Chibi Curse
by BlackMoonWolf22
Summary: What happens when you get 4 sets of Yamis and Hakaris turned into Chibis! I suck at summaries. Later on there will be chibis at first it's about them getting their Yamis. Later mpeg and implied lemons. WARNING THIS MAY BE TOO CUTE FOR SOME READERS. Tea, Anzu, and Vivian bashing! Starshipping as well! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Wolf: Hello peeps!

Yuugi: What's this one about?

Wolf: Secret, but if you couldn't tell earlier from reading the title it will have chibis in it later. :P

Yami: Why did you spell Yuugi's name different this time?

Wolf: Because that is apparently the actual spelling.

Bukura: Can we please get on with the story!

Ryou: He is saying he wants to see if he is in it.

Wolf: Thank you Ryou for the translation. Someone please do the disclaimer.

Seto: Wolf doesn't own Yu-gi-oh. If she did then this would most likely be what actually happened in the series.

Wolf: Yep on with the story!

Yuugi's POV:

I practically ran to school. I was so excited! I walked a few steps into the classroom and bumped into someone. "Ow" I said rubbing my back which I had fallen, on hard. I looked up to see Jonochi holding his hand out to me. "Sorry Jou." I grabbedhis  
hand and he pulled me up.

"It's fine Yug." Jou let go and I saw Ryou and Malik behind him. I looked at them all excitedly.

"Why you so happy?" Malik asked.

"In a 3 days Ji-chan is taking me to Egypt for a few days! He said I could bring 4 friends!" I said gleefully.

"Can I come?" Jou begged.

"Hm," I rubbed my chin in mock thought, "Ok, Malik, Ryou can you guys come?"

Malik and Ryou both nodded and Jou jumped joyfully. Then Ryou's gaze settled on something behind us and he froze. I looked back to see the KaBaka (See what I did there XD) triplets, Tea, Anzu, and Vivian. They were the most popular girls in school andtheir  
favorite bulling victims were us.

"Oh look, it's the gaming nerds." Vivian sneered.

"That's a wonderful compliment, Vivian." A voice said. Zlegna walked in and stood next to us. "Nerds and geeks ruleand being popular drools." Zlegna was always like this and she managed to turn almost everything against the sisters.

"What?" Tea spluttered.

"Well your just..just short." Anzu stuttered. Zlegna stiffened and turned to Anzu, her eyes blazing. Zlegna was just a few inches shorter than I was. Being the eldest of our group but the youngest looking she hated being called short. Everyone knew thatonce  
you called her short you were going to have some really bad things happen to you. Last kid was in a coma for a month. She was about to retort but the bell rang and we had to run to our seats. Ryou and Zlegna beside me, Malik in front, and Jouin  
back. Anzu sat in front of Zlegna and Tea sat beside her next to her,Vivian.

The teacher walked in and class began halfway though I muttered under my breath, "Zlegna, do you want to go to Egypt with me and the gang?" Zlegna's wolf ears twitched, only visible to Jou, Malik, Ryou, and I, signaling she had heard me. She nodded andI  
smiled. Anzu turned and glared at me, she hated me for some reason and would blame most everything on me and 's anger back in full force, her white wings, also only visible to me and the gang, flared slightly. She raised one wing  
/and smacked it across Anzu's head. Her head hit the table with a small crack.

The teacher, Miss Tatsuya, said, "Miss Anzu please do not fall asleep in my class!"

"But Zlegna hit me!" Anzu whined.

"She would do no such thing!" Miss T stated horrified. I sniggered at this, Zlegna was Miss T's favorite student and so she was convinced Zlegna could do no wrong.

"But..."

"No buts now go to the infirmary." Anzu's forehead had a huge bruise and had a small trickle of blood rolling down her face. She ran to the infirmary. Ryou and I rolled our eyes while Jou and Malik high-fived Zlegna.

The next few days passed quicklyand soon it was time to go to Egypt.

Wolf: I hope you peeps loved the chapter!

Yuugi: Do I have the Millennium Puzzle?

Wolf: Nope.

Marik: When do I come in?

Wolf: Later.

Malik: * Reading my notes * When...

Wolf: Give me those! *Chases Malik trying to get my notes * I need them!

Ryou: Have a wonderful day! The Chibis don't come in until later!

Yami: See you!


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf: Sorry for not updating I was having lazy time!

Yami: When do me and Yugi meet?

Zlegna: According to her notes, that Malik gave me, You come in next Chappychap.

Bakura: Chappychap?

Wolf: Chapter. * Sigh * I will defiantly try to update every week. Thanks to Nightmare.2015 and Chaos Twin of Destruction for reviewing! I honestly am surprised that one of my favorite authoresses reviewed my story! I'm not that awesome! Btw Chaos, *  
/Huggles back * ^_^.

Marik: Can I blow something up?

Wolf: That will happen later and yes because you are voicing my inner wishes.

Marik: Yahoo! You hear that Fluffy and Malik-pretty?

Bakura: Yes.

Malik: I did! I am so happy!

Ryou: Wolf doesn't own Yugioh.

Yuugi: On with the story!

Zlegna/Wolf: Heythat's my line!

Yuugi's POV:

We met up at the airport and I smiled,it was 20 minute right after school and we all still had our school uniforms on. Even Zlegna who wore the boys uniform like us. She had gotten approval from theprincipal because if there was one thing thatshe  
hated, it was skirts and dresses. Ok that's two things but you get my point. She had been called a boy by Tea and it mad her kind of mad but then she called Malik a girl witch was going way overboard and Zlegna, fuming in themiddle of class,set  
Tea's hair on fire with her black fire breath. Tea blamed it on Zlegna again but the teacher looked though her bags and pockets and found nothing that could start a fire.

We all said hello to each otherand Jou and Malik took Zlegna's two bags as their own. She cast a spell that made it to were they looked, inside and out, like their supposed owners baggage. She was going to follow the plane and make sure that wegot  
there ok. That and she didn't like riding in the air on something she couldn't control and that wasn't her wings.

From there the flight went smoothly and Zlegna decided to prank the pilots. When ever they went though a cloud she would transform into her dragon form and blow large spurts of fire and when they were about to emerge from the clouds she would fly in frontof  
them. We know this because she told us after we landed.

Grandpa said not to wander too far from the dig site and we agreed. We walked a ways away from the site. Our feet seeming to move on their own. Zlegna's ears twitched nervously and,in a comforting way, Iscratched behindthem. She purredand  
her tail wagged slightly. She suddenly yelped and flew 10 feetup into the air carting Malik who wasclutching her tail.

"Malik! You know you shouldn't grab my tail without asking!" Zlegna shouted flying down so that she and Malik were on the ground.

"But it's fun to see you jump so high." Malik sniggered.

"Uh, guys look." Ryou pointed and we looked ahead to see.

Wolf: There we go!

Yuugi: What did we see?

Wolf: Find out next Chappychap.

Hiei: I will kill Malik for touching my Zlegna. *Hugs Zlegna from behind *

Wolf: 0.0 Malik run. Hiei you are in the wrong universe.

Hiei: I don't care.

Wolf: And you guys have met Zlegna's hakari, Hiei from Yu Yu Hakashio. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf: I suck when it comes to updating. Thx for the glory huggles Choas.

Marik: Wolf doesn't own Yugioh, any of them, or Yu Yu Hakushio.

Malik: Enjoy!

Wolf: Stop stealing my line!

Yuugi's POV:

We saw a huge, ancient, deserted temple. Zlegna's eyes were wide as her eyes fell upon the temple. She spotted something at the bottom and dived for it. We ran after her not seeing what she saw. When we got to the entrance, I gasped as I saw Jaden Yukifrom  
our class unconscious.

"Where am I?" He said rubbing his head. Spotting Zlegna his eyes widened in surprise as he saw her true self. "What the..?"

"How did you get here?" Zlegna asked.

"I don't know." Jaden said.

"The temple is deserted and emanating a strange aura." Zlegna transferred the explanation of her appearance (In my profile) to Jaden and Jaden's eyes widened.

"Let's go inside, by my guess and feelings saywe should go inside." Malik said.

We all agreed and entered stumbling into the dark temple.

* * *

Soon we entered a bright room with 6 pedestals with boxes on top. Feeling a draw to one of the center ones, I stepped up to it and opened the box. Inside was a upside down golden pyramid with a loop on top. I picked it up and immediately knew it was the  
Sennen puzzle one of 6 Sennen Items. Wait how did I know that? Turning around I saw the others behind me. Jou was holding a golden Akun. Zlegna holding a scale the size of her palm. Ryou holding a weird gold ring, Malik a gold rod axe, and Jaden agolden  
ball. All of them except Jou's Akun had the eye of Horus on them. Rushing back we asked Ji-chan about them.

"My,my, well you found them so you get to keep them. The Egyptian government said one artifact per person to take home." he said.

Zlegna smiled and said, "Hold your items out and close you eyes." We did and when we opened them, my puzzle was hung around my neck by a chain. Everyone else's were hung around there necks by leather ropes.

Other than that, the trip was uneventful, other that Jaden transforming into a demon. He had told us that he would fly along side the plane with Zlegna and when everybody but him asked how, he grew leathery wings, a black scaly tail, fangs, claws, andpatches  
of scales. He wouldn't say how he was able to do this but we accepted it.

The trip back to Japan was the same as the trip to Egypt, with Jaden and Zlegna scaring the crap out of the pilots. When we landed, Luggage was given to it's rightful owner and we went home. I dumped my stuff at the base of my bed, laid down and closedmy  
eyes.

~Time skip~

When I opened my eyes the sun was rising, had I really slept for so long? Still tired I snuggled back into my pillow, hugging it. My pillow hugged me back, wait my pillow didn't have arms! I opened my eyes and looked up into crimson.

Wolf: * Evil laugh *

Yami: I thought I was going to meet Yuugi this chapter.

Zlegna: You did.

Yuugi: What?

Marik: Review!

Wolf: Review and you get cake. Flames will be torched and eaten by Zlegna.

Malik: The cake is a lie.

Wolf: Not in this case, Malik.


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf: Hello Everyone!

Yami: It's been forever since you were last on!

Wolf: I'm sorry! I got a school computer that is monitored 24-7 and so I can't do fanfics there and I can't do fanfics on my home computer because my parents want me to use my phone and computer for everything, but I just found this app and I cannow  
read and write fanfics again!

Jaden: Yay!

Yuusei: Wolf doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Yu Yu Hakushio.

Wolf: My style of writing has changed, sorry but we are having a POVswitch!

Zlegna: On with the story and warning! There is burn and heavy language in this chapter!

Normal POV:

Yuugi yelped and rolled out of bed. "Who are you?" He stuttered.

"I am Yami, the spirit in the puzzle around your neck." Yami flapped his black cat ears and tail.

"Why do you have cat ears and a tail?"

"Side effect of us becoming a Yami and a Hakari, or a dark and a light. You have ears and a tail too." Yami shrugged. Yuugi scrambled over to the mirror.

"Ahhh!" Yuugi indeed had cat ears and a tail, they were the same as Yami's but instead of being tipped with crimson, they were tipped with amethyst. Yami took his spirit form and floated over to Yuugi.

"I have two forms, spirit and physical. Only you and other Yamis and Hakaris can see me in thisform. In my physical form everyone can see me." Yami explained.

"Why were you hugging me?" Yuugi asked his voice quiet although he did not know why.

"You werecute like a baby panda, I couldn't help it and when you hugged me back, don't know exactly what came over me but I felt as though I could see your face forever and not need or wantanything or anyone else." Yami blushed.

"Yuugi, are you up?" Grandpa asked though the door.

"Yes, just give me a minute." Grandpa went downstairs and Yuugi turned to Yami. "How do I hide these?" He gestured to his new appendages.

"Wrap your tail around your leg and bury your ears in your hair. If you haven't noticed yet, you still have your human ears but they don't work. They are just to help hide your real ones." Yuugi nodded and did as Yami advised. He quickly gotready andwasin  
such a rush he didn't notice that Yami had turned red faced and turned away whenhe was gettingdressed. Yuugi ran out of the room and grabbed his bag and a piece of toast, Yami followed him in spirit form.

"Bye, Grandpa!" Yuugi called as he rushed out the door. He ran as fast as he could to school and see if the same thing had happened to his he got to the classroom, he bumped into Jaden. "Hi Jaden!"

"Hi Yuugi, what's up?"

"Did you have a spirit appear from your item?"

"Yes, just a sec, hey Yuusei come out of there!" The ball flickered and Jaden looked upset. "Yuusei, I know you want to keep working on your motorcycle but you need to come out!" The ball flickered and Jaden got an exasperated look. "Fine, but later okay?"Theball  
glowed and a raven haired boy came out.

"You had better pay up later okay, Jay?"Yuusei checked.

"I know, I know, I will. But meet Yuugi and his Yami, who is..." Jaden gestured to Yuugi and then pointed to Yami, snapping his fingers as though trying to think ofYami's name.

"I'm Yami and Yuusei, if it isn't too much to ask, what is Jaden going to pay you with?" Yami asked.

"That's a secret, Pharaoh." Yuusei replied. At that moment, Ryou, Malik, Joey, and Zlegna walked in.

"I got swarmed at my house by these three." Zlegna explained. "Joey got dog ears and a tail, Malik got fox ears and and a tail, and Ryou got bunny ears and a tail. They all also got Yamis, and I got a Hakari." Yuugi and Jaden nodded and saw the ears andtailsof  
the others and requested that their own be hidden by Zlegna's magic as well. Jaden had cat ears and a tail like Yuugi. The new animal appendages of the group were only visible to the group and they had just gotten their Yamis introduced whentheKabaka  
triplets walked in.

"Oh look the nerdsquad got a new member." Anzu mocked.

"Thanks for the compliment." Zlegna replied coolly. Her Hakari, Hiei, nodded in approval.

"Just to let you know boys, we are way out of your league." Vivian boasted.

"What made you think we were interested?" Jaden asked. Bakura, Ryou's Yami, and Marik, Malik's Yami, cackled while Yuusei high-fived Seto, Joey's Yami, and Yami.

"Burn!" Joey, Malik, and Zlegna snickered.

"Your all fucked up bitchy whores!" Teá shouted. They all gaped at her, swearing on school grounds was prohibited and depending on how bad it was it could get you expelled. Their classmate began coming in right afterwards so nobody else heard her outburstoverthe  
din of students. The bell then rang and they all ran to their seats. Ms.(I couldn't remember if I made her married or not.) T walked in, all became silent. As she began to teach theYamis started devisingan evil plan.

Wolf: And that's all for now!

Yuusei: That was short.

Bakura: What's the evil plan?

Wolf: Not telling.

Malik: Please review!

Zlegna: Halloween cookies for all who do!

Jaden: Cookies!


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf: Happy Thanksgiving!

Yuusei: It's been a while.

Wolf: Yep! As a thanksgiving present I am updating some ofmy stories!

Zlegna: So you're actually going to get some work done.

Yuugi: Please don't be so mean.

Jaden: Wolf doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yugioh.

Zlegna: Onward!

Normal POV:

The Yamis and Hiei shook thier heads in agreement. It had taken them most of the class to figure out a decent plan that would only affect the triplets. They quickly got to work and managed to complete their jobs before the bell rang.

The bell rang and everyone began preparing to go to thier next class. Anzu stood up and promptly tripped upon trying to take a step. She dragged Vivian and Tea with her along with a desk. Papers went flying and may looked at them in shock. Anzu's leftshoelace  
was tied to her desk, her right one laced with Vivian's left. Vivian's right shoe was tied to Tea's left shoe and Tea's right foot was tied to her desk.

The ghosts busted a gut laughing, all except Seto and Yuusei. They chuckled instead. Upon seeing how the spirits reacted Zlegna, Jaden, Joey, and Malik snickered. Yuugi and Ryou rolled thier eyes but it was nice to see the triplets get a littlepayback  
that was coming their way.

"Who did this?" Anzu shouted in outrage. Her sisters cried out in agreement. Most boys were just trying to get pictures of the triplets panties while most of the girls tried to stop them. The small group of abnormal teens quickly picked up thier stuffand  
headed towards theirnext class so as not to be late.

* * *

At lunch, the small group sat on the top of the school. They were alone up there and could talk about whatever they wished.

"How is it that we managed to get amazing spirits that made our lives interesting and better?"Jaden asked.

"I have no idea." Yuugi replied, his tail swishing around a bit.

"What is up with the animal features though, I know it's because we are Yamis and Hakaris but what is that and why?" Joey inquired.

"Don't know, I don't think any of us remember." Seto replied. The Yamis and Hiei nodded in agreement. Zlegna sighed.

"I have no clue what this is all about but maybe if we go back to the temple we can find some answers." Zlegna suggested.

"How would we get there?" Ryou questioned.

"We fly." Zlegna smiled.

Wolf: cliffy!

Jaden: Happy Thanksgiving!


	6. Chapter 6

Wolf: I suck at updating.

Seto: Yes youdo.

Bakura: Did you just figure that out.

Wolf: No.

Yuusei: Wolf doesn't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh!s or Yu Yu hakusho.

Zlegna/Jaden: Enjoy!

Normal POV:

"We can't just get a plane and go! We aren't CEOs." Joey cried out. Zlegna rolled her eyes.

"Jaden and I both have wings and if I am not mistaken so does Hiei." Hiei nodded, flexing large, black, leathery wings. "We can carry you. Plus I can turn into a dragon." Zlegna stated.

"When would we go though?" Yuugi asked.

"After school, I can get us there in 2 hours." Zlegna replied.

"Would it be safe?" Ryou worriedly questioned.

"Yes." Jaden put in. Zlegna nodded in agreement.

"Do we all agree we should do it?" Everyone nodded. "Then we will meet after school."

* * *

The day was uneventful after lunch and soon it was time to go back to the temple. They walked to a field near some abandoned warehouses so that nobody could see Zlegna transform. When she did, her sliver scales gleamed and her muscles rippled withevery  
movement. She laid down so that they could all climb on, the spirits going into their items sothey could stay with the group. Jaden didn't like not flying with his own wings but he trusted Zlegna and so he got cast a spell thatwould  
keep her passengers in place before taking off into the sky.

* * *

They arrived quickly and when they landed, Zlegna transformed back and the spirits came out of thier items. They walked in and tried to find thier way back to the room they had found the items. But the problem was, nobody had been paying attentionto  
where they had been going at the time.

"We're not going to find anything." Malik sighed leaning against the wall. A small click was heard and a pink dust enveloped them. Small pops were heard and they felt themselves get smaller. They coughed and blinked away tears as the gas  
Yamis were in physical form and they were all...chibis?!

Wolf: Sorry its so short! I had to end it on a cliffy. How are our dear characters going to react to their new forms though?

Seto: I am a chibi?

Wolf: You all are, including my oc.

Zlegna: You will pay with your life.

Wolf: Review and save me please!


	7. Chapter 7

Wolf: Nobody reviewed. :(

Yuugi: There, there. *pats Wolf's back soothingly*

Seto: Wolf doesn't own Yugioh, any of them, or Yu Yu Hakushio. Don't sue her she's more broke then Joey.

Joey: Hey!

Zlegna: Let's move on to the story!

Zlegna growled deep in her chest. She did not like what happened to her or the others. She was supposed to be immune to curses and spells.

"What the hell did you do Malik?!" She shouted.

"I don't know!" Malik cried out. Seto inspected the wall Malik had leaned up against he went on his tip toes to boost his line of sight which looked rather funny considering his head was three times the size of the rest of his body. Being the tallestofthem  
he was only about 2 feet tall.

"The hyrogliphics say that the only cure is true love and that this curse is in honor of the goddess Hathor." Seto gotoff his tip toes and sighed. "How are we going to find our true loves?"

"I know mine." Zlegna smiled as Hiei kissed her lightly on the lips. With a puff of smoke the two transformed back into their actual size.

"I knew I remembered you." Hiei smirked and Zlegna rolled her eyes.

"This is too weird." Joey sighed.

"Yah well, let's get out of here and figure out how to move on from here. We don't want to trigger any more traps." Zlegna looked pointedlyat Malik before she and Hiei scooped up their chibi friends and flew as fast as they could to Yuugi's

house.

* * *

Yuugi paced the floor of his room. His grandfather was out shopping and didn't know about the whole fiasco.

"What are we going to do?!" He ran his hands through his hair.

"I can cast a spell make it look like you look normal and make what you do seem casual and normal." Zlegna stated.

"I'm transferring to your class anyway. How would we take care of thiswhen we're at home though?" Jaden asked.

"I'll place a spell on your parents making them think they approved you having a sleepover here for as long as you want." Zlegna replied. Joey paled slightly.

"What if..." He started.

"Joey, he won't." Zlegna interrupted. She took a deep breath and the air around her shimmered and sparkled. "Done."

"What are we going to do? We can't go back into the items." Yami questioned, gesturing to himself and the other Yamis.

"Hiei will look after you here." Zlegna responded. "We will get this sorted out."

"I hope so." Bakura muttered.

Wolf: Well that sucked.

Bakura: You turned the Zlegna and Hiei back but not the rest of us?!

Wolf: I needed someone to take care of you guys magically.

Zlegna: Wolf needs to go so, arivour!


End file.
